Lemonade Mouth Not Mo Anymore
by GatoradeGal99
Summary: "I don't know why everyone hates me so much, but i guess i do, Cause now i hate me too"   Those disturbing words come out of Mo Banjerre's mouth, after things spiral out of control. Only Marlie even though I love Welivia


Mo opened her laptop in a fit of tears. Her breath was un-even and choked. Her mother was shopping for groceries and her father was at work. She was supposed to be in school, but she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled up YouSpace, the hottest and most popular social networking site. She clicked on her profile. Her profile picture was her smiling hugely, white teeth sparkling.

She looked at her picture in disgust. "Who are you!" she yelled at the picture. "You are not me!" she screamed at the picture of herself smiling. Her stomach tightened into knots as she screamed. What had become of Mo? Who was this girl on the screen? Mo had not been like that for the last 2 months, or at least she pretended to be like that until things got out of control.

She clicked the video tab and began filming. She looked at her webcam and took in a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm Mohini Kenyan Banjeree" She spoke, crying harder. "I don't understand how things got this way, I don't know what I did to make everyone hate me so much" She continued, all the harsh memories flooding back to her. "But I guess I may know, cause now I hate me too" she told the camera. "I don't know what to do anymore, I don't see a reason for talking, or…. Or for breathing". "I'm just done; I hope you're all happy. You've got what you've wanted. So… bye" She said to the camera. She clicked off the video tab and ran to the bathroom when the screen said: Video** Posted. **

Things weren't always this way for Mo Banjeree. She was always happy until things started to turn nasty. But for you to understand how it came to this… I would have to go back 2 months ago… the time it all began.

CHAPTER 2: (**P.s, i still don't understand this chapter thing, so i guess i'll do it this way!)**

MO'S POV:

The bell signaling the end of the day rang. I sprang from my seat and rocketed to the band room. Or at least i was going there, but i stopped when i heard a small, familiar voice begging. I peeked my head around the hall corner and saw Olivia, her back to the wall. Fear struck all over the blondes face as another Blonde held his fist up. _Ray Beech_. I watched in shock. "Please don't!" Olivia pleaded. Ray lowered his fist in disgust. "Why shouldn't I, you stupid rat?" He snapped. From the short distance, I could smell vodka. _Oh my god Ray is drunk! _"Please, i didn't do anything!' Olivia dared to speak, her voice hoarse. "You are a pathetic bitch. You parade around with your little lemon-heads like your the biggest thing ever huh? Well news flash, i'm the biggest around here so you do what i say!" He slurred, highering his fist and rashing it down on Olivia. Olivia shrieked, falling down on her butt. Tears streaked down her face like a water-fall, she held her eye in pain, her nose gushing blood. Out of nowhere, a ginger rocketed down the corner and butted his head into Ray's stomach. Ray fell down with an oof. Olivia took this as an oppurtunity and crawled away in the opposite direction. The ginger kicked Ray on the side. _Wen. _Wen picked Ray up by his collar and held him to his face. "You ever lay a finger on Olivia again, god help me I will beat you so hard your head will be on your back!" Wen threatened. "Okay" Ray choked. Wen threw Ray down and got on his knees next to crying Olivia.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice now soft and hushed. She shook her head no. "I'm going to get you to the nurse, okay?" He informed her more than asked her. He picked her up in his arms and proceeded down the hall. "Hang in there, you'll be fine" He told her, her hanging limp in his arms.

Wow. Suddenly, i felt ashamed of myself. I had watched Olivia get yelled at and Wen play Super Ginger and i just stood like an oaf. I shook my head from the stunning sight and made my way to the band room. Being greeted by Stella and Charlie.

CHARLIE'S POV:

The door opened. I expected it to be Wen returning from the bathroom, or Olivia with a reason for being late, but it was Mo. My heart thumped hard as she walked in, cringing. Okay, i'm pretty sure it's obvious i'm head over heels for Mo, but who could blame me? She is beautiful. I would do anything for her. "Hey Mo!" I called. She nodded her head in my direction. Her face was troubled. "What's wrong Mo?" Stella asked her. Mo sat down in a chair and with a shaky breath, told her what she just witnessed. "He punched her?" I said in shock. She nodded. "I swear to god that drunk bastard is dead!" Stella growled, making a fist and rising wildly from her chair. She started for the door, but me and Mo knew better than to let Stella go Mamma Bear on Ray. **( A\N, I couldn't figure out anything besides Momma Bear, obviously Stella is not Olivia's mother, but if someone did that to my best friend i would go ballistic) **Stella rushed to the door, Mo got her right forearm and i her left. We pulled and pulled to keep Stella here, but man was she strong! "LET *huff* ME *huff* GO!" Stella screamed. "NO!" Mo yelled back.

**Hope you guys liked it! So, Ray beat up Olivia (HE WAS DRUNK) but Wen played Super Ginger and defended her! How cute! And Stella wants to kick Ray's ass. (I don't blame her!)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
